Devil's Club
by Queen Vic
Summary: A Devil's Club é um inferninho muito popular. Aberto apenas na noite de Halloween, e apenas para criaturas místicas, ela é o point. Damon Salvatore decide então sair de Fell's Church e ir até L.A para se divertir CONCURSO DOCES OU TRAVESSURAS DO FOFORFIKS


**Disclaimer: **Vampire Diaries não me pertence, e nem alguns personagens. Eles pertencem à L.J Smith, mas alguns personagens e a ideia sim, então respeitem isso!

Oi, Gente! Na verdade, eu escrevi essa fic para o concurso _Doces ou Travessuras?_ do blog Fiks de Forks (lá eu assinei com o nome _Viihs_), mas naquela época eu não tinha perfil aqui no FF, então eu estou colocando-a agora aqui. Eu a melhorei, a deixei menos infantil, e agora estou realmente satisfeita com o resultado! Espero que vocês gostem!

Beijos

Vic

[Damon]

Saí do banheiro depois de ficar 1 hora embaixo da água da banheira. Fui até o quarto e comecei a me arrumar. Primeiro a cueca, depois o perfume, a calça preta e logo em seguida a camisa de alfaiataria branca um pouco aberta para dar um ar sexy. Era noite de Halloween, mas desta vez eu não iria me fantasiar, já que o lugar onde passaria a noite não requisitava fantasias. Era uma típica festa de Halloween "vá como você é".

Este local especial? O inferninho mais badalado do submundo. Los Angeles iria parar quando eu chegasse, pelo menos era isso que eu planejava. Essa noite iria ser especial.

Stefan já estava devidamente avisado dos meus planos para hoje à noite. Ele não gostou nem um pouco. Por isso ele foi para a casa da loirinha dele, Elena. Ele acreditava que eu ia rapta-la e leva-la comigo para Los Angeles. Até parece que eu, o vampirão mais gostoso do pedaço iria levar uma humana patética até a maior festa de todos os tempos? Na-na-ni-na-não! Confesso que a ideia me passou pela cabeça, já que Elena precisava fugir um pouco da melancolia do Stefan, mas eu logo desisti disto, porque Elena, mesmo sendo quase que sobrenatural, por ser a cópia, não poderia entrar na Devil's Club.

Eu estava exalando animação. Descobri a Devil's ao acaso, depois de uma noite em Los Angeles com uma vampira de lá. Como eu não conhecia esta maravilha antes, eu só fui à Devil's por dois anos, mas eu descobri que ela existe desde aproximadamente metade do século XVII.

Ela surgiu quando o Halloween começou a ficar conhecido. Jean-Charles Brightcook, um vampire inglês, vivenciou todo este processo, e um dia uma ideia pipocou em sua cabeça, e essa ideia resultou na 1ª balada da história, apelidada de Devil's Club. Só que, ao invés de ele abrir a balada todos os dias, ele só abria um dia por ano, dia 31 de outubro, o popularmente conhecido Halloween.

No começo, a Devil's se localizava em galpões abandonados, e Jean-Charles a mudava de lugar a cada ano, mas nunca deixava a Inglaterra. Porém, com o passar do tempo, ele viu a necessidade de achar um local mais badalado, e principalmente, fixo. No fim das contas, Jean-Charles adotou o nome de J.C e mudou a Devil's para Los Angeles permanentemente.

Eu entrei em meu _1967 Chevy Camaro_ preto como carvão e comecei a dirigir. Eu estava indo para o _Washington D.C International Airport_, a apenas 12,4 kms de Fell's Church. Eu sei que o mais sensato a fazer seria tomar um taxi, mas eu já havia falado, ou melhor, persuadido alguns funcionários do aeroporto a tomar conta de meu carro até minha volta, que seria no dia seguinte.

Quando cheguei ao aeroporto, eu fui rapidamente fazer o check-in e logo depois corri para o portão de embarque. Eu esperei alguns minutos, e então embarquei na primeira classe da grande aeronave. Pontualmente às quatro horas da tarde, o avião decolou.

Já estávamos voando há aproximadamente duas horas. Eu estava praticamente quicando no acento, então decidi que precisava de uma dose de Whisky para relaxar. Uma aeromoça estava servindo uma mulher a três poltronas da minha, então eu rapidamente acenei para ela vir até mim.

Quando ela chegou vi que seu nome era Harmony, e ela era bem bonita. Ela usava aquelas roupas sexy de aeromoça, nas cores azul e branca. Quando ela viu meu rosto atentamente, seu queixo caiu. Isso não me surpreendeu, já que essa era a reação normal das pessoas ao me ver.

"Eu quero uma dose dupla de Whisky, linda" Eu inclinei-me por sobre o braço da cadeira, e coloquei meu dedo indicador em seu queixo, como se eu fosse fechá-lo. Ela estremeceu e seus olhos faiscaram.

"Hmm... é claro..." Ela ainda estava hipnotizada com meu charme. Ela sorriu mecanicamente e se afastou.

Voltou rapidamente, com meu copo de Whisky. O copo estava envolto em um pedaço de papel guardanapo, e no guardanapo, com uma letra redonda bonitinha e uma escrita cor-de-rosa, estava um número de telefone acompanhado de um recadinho, onde Harmony pedia para eu ligar. Ela até tinha deixado uma marca de batom vermelho no canto do papel.

Bebi meu Whisky e relaxei quase que instantaneamente. Então, depois de mais duas horas e quarenta e sete minutos, o avião pousou. Assim que fomos liberados para sair do avião, eu corri para fora, mas antes eu me virei para Harmony e pisquei sedutoramente. Ela quase desmaiou.

Saí do _LAX_ e peguei um taxi rapidamente. Pedi para ele me levar para Hollywood e às nove e vinte eu estava parado na esquina de um beco pagando o motorista que me olhava como se eu fosse um maluco. Quando ele deu partida no carro eu me virei e entrei no beco escuro e estreito. E lá estava a Devil's Club, totalmente convidativa. Eu entrei facilmente, já que o segurança, Henry, me conhecia.

A Devil's já estava lotada quando eu cheguei, e por onde quer que eu olhasse eu via vampiros, lobisomens (todos eles estavam em sua forma humana, já que não era noite de Lua Cheia. Ainda assim, eles eram reconhecíveis.), múmias, e outras criaturas.

Uma grande parte dos presentes estava dançando, mas haviam muitas pessoas sentadas no bar tomando whisky e cerveja. Eu logo fui para o bar, e pedi uma dose de whisky para u barman humano que estava "manipulado". Sentei em uma das banquetas altas e fiquei bebendo um pouco, pedindo doses após doses de whisky.

J.C começou a tocar um remix de flashbacks com músicas atuais, e eu fui dançar. Neste momento ele tocava "I Feel Good", "Stupid Cupid" e "I Got a Feeling". Eu tinha que admitir que ele entendia muito de música.

Eu estava dançando sozinho, e curtindo o momento, quando eu avistei três garotas lindíssimas dançando juntas. Era perceptível que elas eram vampiras, já que não havia ser místico mais lindo.

Aproximei-me e fiquei dançando ao lado delas. Eu sabia que elas não resistiriam a mim. As garotas estavam formando um círculo, e eu podia ver bem as feições de duas delas. Elas olhavam para mim e mordiam os lábios sensualmente, enquanto a garota que estava de costas para mim perguntava o que estava acontecendo. As outras acenaram com a cabeça para mim, e ela se virou. Sua beleza era estonteante, e ela me lembrava muito de Katherine. Esta garota era quase tão linda quanto minha criadora.

Eu me movi para mais perto dela e pairei graciosa e sensualmente ao lado da garota que estava de costas.

"Olá, garotas. Como vão?" – Eu disse, abusando da rouquidão natural da minha voz, fazendo-a ficar bem sexy.

"Perfeitamente bem. Hmmm... Qual é seu nome, encantador cavaleiro?" – Perguntou a garota que mordiscava os lábios sem parar. Admito que achei muito fofo sua tentativa de ser galanteadora comigo.

"Damon Salvatore, ao seu dispor." – Eu entrei em seu jogo, e depositei um beijo em sua mão. "E vocês, belas damas?"

Ela riu brevemente antes de se apresentar e de apresentar suas amigas.

"Meu nome é Liza Maddison, e essas são minhas amigas, Charlotte Clark e Melanie Pointer." – ela gesticulou para as outras garotas. Melanie era a garota da qual eu mais gostei.

Liza usava um vestido bem justo, rosa Pink. Charlotte usava uma camisa polo branca e uma minissaia azul-escura, e Melanie usava uma regata lilás e uma saia preta, que marcava bem suas curvas.

Eu e as garotas conversamos por um tempo, e eu contei para elas minha história, sobre como tinha um irmão estranho e outros assuntos. É claro que eu omiti temas como Katherine, Elena e A Cópia. Então eu decidi chamar Melanie para dançar, o que decepcionou muito Liza e Charlotte. Seus rostos desmoronaram, e essa foi uma cena muito engraçada de se ver.

Fomos até o centro da pista de dança e dançamos agarrados. Depois de um tempo, nós nos beijamos e continuamos a dançar. As luzes piscavam e Melanie sumia no meio delas para logo depois reaparecer. Ela riu de minhas piadas, e nosso papo fluiu. Quando eu estava quase encerrando a noite na Devil's, para leva-la a um quarto de hotel para podermos terminar a noite com chave de ouro, ela pediu licença, disse que iria pegar algo para beber, e que logo voltava.

Ela voltou um pouco depois. Nós dançamos mais um pouco e então aconteceu uma coisa que nunca poderia ter acontecido.

Eu e Melanie dançávamos ao ritmo da música, quando J.C parou de tocar e começou a fazer um discurso cafona, onde ele dizia que estava muito feliz de ver sua balada tão lotada e outras coisas.

Mas enquanto fazia o discurso, J.C parava de olhar para Melanie, que agora estava um pouco longe de mim. Seus olhos corriam pelo corpo de Melanie e ele sorria e piscava para ela. Isso me irritou mais do que devia, e eu, que a essa altura já estava bem bêbado, fui até a bancada do DJ, em uma velocidade extraordinariamente rápida (até mesmo para um vampiro).

Eu subi até chegar à altura de J.C e cutuquei-o no ombro. Quando ele se virou, eu dei um soco em seu nariz. De repente, todos na Devil's pararam e olharam para mim, com olhares reprendedores. Eu me distraí com os olhares, e neste meio tempo, J.C se recuperou do soco, e quando eu me virei, ele revidou. Nós brigamos por um tempo, até alguém agarrar meus braços.

Eu olhei por sobre o ombro e vi Henry e seu parceiro, Dave, segurarem meus braços com força. Foi aí que eu caí em mim. Eu olhei ao redor, e meus olhos focalizaram Melanie. Ela ficou muito brava por eu ter brigado com J.C e foi embora.

Henry e Dave me puxaram pelos braços e, me levantando no ar, me levaram até a porta. Quando chegamos a nosso destino, eles me colocaram no chão, mas não soltaram meus braços. Eu me debatia na "prisão" em que estava.

"Desculpe, cara, mas você brigou com o chefe, e eu não quero ser demitido." – Disse Henry.

"E daí? Eu não estou nem aí para o que esse J.C pensa, e nem se você será demitido! Eu quero mesmo é continuar aqui na Devil's Club. Dane-se você!"

"Dane-se VOCÊ! Caia fora da Devil's AGORA!" – Henry rugiu. Ele estava bem bravo.

"Eu não sair! Você não irá me por para fora!" – Admito que eu estava parecendo uma criança de 5 anos fazendo pirraça porque os pais não iriam dar o que ele havia pedido.

"Vai sim! E AGORA!" – Dito isso, Henry gesticulou para Dave e cada um pegou um de meus braços. Então Henry contou até 3, e eles literalmente me atiraram para fora.

Eu cai no chão de cimento, e quando eu levantei a cabeça, vi os dois fechando a porta na minha cara! Sim, eu havia sido enxotado do melhor inferninho já existente!

Eu sai daquele beco estreito e fiquei esperando um taxi passar. Quando um apareceu finalmente, eu o parei e entrei rapidinho. Todo o caminho entre a Devil's Club e o LAX, eu fiquei pensando que Stefan iria me zoar até... Bem, até o resto da minha existência. Se bem que, era o Stefan, e ele não era nada como eu. Ele era certinho demais para isso.

Também fiquei pensando em como eu, assim acredito, não poderia voltar ao Devil's Club por, pelo menos, os próximos 350 anos.

E ai? O que vocês acharam? Deixem reviews e façam essa pobre escritora feliz! Não custa nada, né? =D

Beijos

Vic 3


End file.
